


Parents Weekend

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [7]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s parents weekend Griff’s mother and father will be stopping by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Lj's smallfandomfest round 11: Defying Gravity (movie): Pete/Griff : Griff telling his parents he's gay and introducing Pete to them.  
> A who’s who guide can be found here and I hope you enjoy the story.

“Scotty where’s the shampooer? We needed it here an hour ago,” Griff called out to his frat brother as he walked into the Fraternity house, without a shampooer.

“Oh damn sorry man, I forgot,” Scotty said with a shrug as he dropped his backpack to the floor of the entryway.

“Then grab a pledge and get it now or we’ll never get done before the weekend and don’t think I don’t see you Trip. There is no way you finished with the up stairs lounge already it’s been less then ten minutes,” Griff said switching from one brother to the other as he blocked Trip from coming down the stairs and herded him and his crew back up the stairs.

“Whoa man. It’s good to see him _being_ Social Chair again but that’s more intense then normal right?” Scotty whispered to Logan as he gave Trip a wave before they vanished out of sight. “Do I want to know?” 

“It’s almost parent’s weekend,” Logan answered as he frowned at the broken pool cue he pulled from the hall closet before adding it to the small but growing pile of garbage he was creating.

“Yeah so, we have one every year no big,” Scotty responded looking at his vice-president questioningly.

“His parents always come,” Logan reminded him as he unbent an hanger stopping at Scotty’s so look, “He and Pete put down each other as their dates for the house dinner on Saturday,” he added.

“Well dud they’re dating why wouldn’t they? I mean who else would they take, some chicks?” Scotty said shaking his head at Logan.

Logan forced himself to take a deep breath before he went on, “I don’t understand how Trip deals with you Scotty. The Griff’n Pete thing happened last month, I don’t think his parents know,” he explained to Scotty.

“If they’re each others dates his parents are going to notice. Should I tell him that, make sure he knows?” Scotty asked thoughtfully.

“I think he knows Scotty,” Logan answers shaking his own head, “just got get the shampooer, the carpets really do need it.”

“Sure man, Jimmy in the,” Scotty asked as he pointed toward the living room and then jogged into it when Logan nodded throwing a thanks behind him.

***

“Okay, I’ve confirmed the slots for the campus tours tomorrow, the cook for tomorrow night, our tickets for the game on Sunday. Flyer? Do we have enough flyers for the school wide events in case the parents want to check them out? I need to get some,” Griff said as he went through his checklist.

“We’ve got them bud,” Bozzy cut in holding a stack of half page flyers, “You can chill out now.”

“He’s right Griff. The house is clean from top to bottom, the schedule is set and everything you can do early you’ve done. You’re done,” Logan cut in as he came up behind Griff and dropped his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “It’s going to be a great weekend John.”

“Yeah it just…yeah,” Griff said taking a breath and looking down at his clip board again, “I wouldn’t hurt to check with the-“

“No. You know what Griff, why don’t you find Pete and tell him that as vice-president of this fraternity I’m ordering him find a way to take your mind off everything for a while and you are to let him. Got it bro,” Logan ordered as he grabbed the clipboard from Griff’s hand and pushed him toward the living room.

“That is a majorly good idea,” Bozzy chimed in, “Go do that I just saw Pete in the Hall.”

“Fine, fine, hey Pete I was just about to go look for you,” Griff said with a smile and leaned forward for a quick kiss as the man in question poked his head into the office. “Pete?” he asked when Pete made no move to return the kiss.

“They’re here,” Pete said bleakly. 

Griff’s smile fell as he forced himself to take a deep breath. “They’re here, they’re here and I can do this. Later guys,” Griff told the others as he squared his shoulders exited the office into the kitchen, “Okay where are they?”

“Talking with Trip in the living room. You ready for this John?” Pete asked his boyfriend as he bumped his shoulder.

“Yeah-no-yes- hell I don’t know. You can still head home you know, you don’t have to be here for this,” Griff offered stopping just before the door way leading into the living room, turning toward Pete.

“I’m not making you do this alone. Not after you were so _helpful_ with telling my parents. His favorite boxers, he wears them all the time,” Pete told Griff with a grin.

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you? It’s wasn’t my fault I wasn’t exactly thinking straight right then Pete,” Griff said back with a playful shove.

“You were trying to think straight, that was the problem,” Pete joked as he darted out of Griff’s reach.

“Was that a joke? I hope you don’t try writing comedies if that’s the best you-mom,” Griff said abruptly as he and Pete almost collided with his parents just inside the living room. 

“John dear it’s so good to see you again,” Griff’s mother said the moment she saw him as she pulled him into a quick hug planting a kiss on each check before pulling back.

“Mom,” Griff groaned turning red his hands inching to wipe off his cheeks.

“Son,” his father said as he reached out and offered his hand to his eldest. “It’s good to see you’re active in the Fraternity,” he said with a nod to the wall of photographs from the past couple of years years. Griff was somewhere in almost all of them even if just in the background.

“Between being the Social Chair this year and on the social committee last year being active has been my job Sir,” Griff answered as he took his father’s hand.

“Good John, the friendships you make here will define your life, career, wife, house, where your children go to school, what Fraternity _they_ pledge, just make sure not to let your grades suffer. They matter as well,” Griff’s father instructed as he looked toward one of the far walls where one of his own photos rested.

“I remember and,” Griff paused as he swallowed hard, “We need to talk about something. Something that, well, it’s going to affect my future.”

“Whatever’s the matter? You look like you’re coming down with something,” his mother asked even as she leaned forward and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

“No, he’s not sick. Its nerves,” Griff’s father said as his eyes’ swept the room. Almost down to the man every one of the brothers was watching the four, some hiding it better than others while some where ushering their families out of the room casting glances their way. “Isn’t it. Just what have you done, and is now the time?” he asked his eyes landing on Pete who was starting to fidgets even more. 

“If I don’t do it now I never will. Pete these are my parents the honorable judge Jonathan Griffith and his wife Helen. Mom, Father this is Peter Bradley…my,” Griff stopped forcing himself not to look away as he reached out his hand toward Pete, “my boyfriend.”

“Your what?” Jonathan Griffith asked as he glared at his son, “I must have misheard you,” he added as he narrowed his glare in on where Griff’s hand had found Pete’s.

“He’s told us he has a boyfriend Jonathan,” Helen said as she smiled at Griff before turning toward Pete, “Peter or do you prefer Pete,” she asked.

“Pete, I normally go by Pete Mrs. Griffith,” Pete answered as he half smiled in return.

“Helen,” Jonathan all but hissed out, his eyes back on his son.

“My husband is quite right please call me Helen,” Helen told Pete before going on ignoring the look Jonathan give her, finally looking somewhere other than Griff, “I am parched Pete would you be so kind as to show me where I can find something to drink.”

“Su-yes I’d love to,” Pete told her giving Griff a confused glance before he started leading her toward the dinning room as the other two men just watched.

“Oh and dear, _he_ will always be my son,” she added to the Judge before she let Pete lead her from the room.

“Damn, she knew. How’d she know?” Griff asked aloud as he just watched his mother and boyfriend walk away.

“Never underestimate your mother,” Jonathan informed him before he turned back toward his son. “As for you…how.”

“How?” Griff asked confused as he finally turned away from the other two.

“How did a son of mine turn out a-“ Jonathan started before cut himself with a few deep breathes, “how?” he repeated.

“There isn’t a how Sir. I just am, I always have been I just finally stopped lying to everyone, including, especially, myself,” Griff answered slowly as he met his father’s stare.

“Always,” Jonathan started again before stopping himself and glancing in the direction of his wife for a moment before looking around the room. Every brother still in the room was still watching, two without parents and quite blatant about what they were doing. “They all know…and you’re still a member…”

“Most of the guys don’t care. A few are assholes about it. But they were always that way and a few are supportive, real friends. True brothers,” Griff told his father as he gave Trip and Todd a slight nod.

“Every group has its share of assholes,” Jonathan agreed with a smile before he let it drop again, “this won’t make life any easier.”

“I didn’t think it would. It’s who I am…dad,” Griff said softy looking down, “If you can’t...”

“I don’t know…the poster by the road said there is a student art show. Your mother loves art maybe you and your,” Jonathan stopped a moment before going on, “your friend would be able to show us where is it. I except they’ve moved it since my day.”

“I think that’s a good idea Sir,” Griff said as he looked back up, not with a smile, but it wasn’t a frown.


End file.
